


【SK】快递员.avi

by yudingchen



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【SK】快递员.avi

【SK】快递员.avi  
文/雨定尘

“你好，快递。”

krist艰难地单脚跳到门口的对讲器，按了开锁键打开楼下的门，早早打开了自己的大门等快递员上来。

电梯里气喘吁吁走出来的是一个很年轻的小哥，穿着牛仔夹克和牛仔裤，看起来还像大学生，软软的刘海和清瘦的身材让人觉得少年气十足，但是蜜色的皮肤和稳稳扛着沉重快递箱的有力手臂又很健康的样子。

“你好，perawat先生，你的快递，请签收。”

快递员先生露出了一个大大的微笑，牙齿白得晃了krist的眼，大概是因为这个快递员先生实在太惹眼了，krist忍不住多看了几眼，注意到他胸前的工作牌上写了——singto。

“好的，谢谢你送上来。”krist把拐杖夹在腋下，艰难地接过单子签字。

说来perawat先生也实在是有够倒霉，他本来是一个刚刚毕业的大学生，因为演了一部校园腐剧突然爆火起来，也积累了一批粉丝，成为了事业刚刚起步的小明星，一切都像走了狗屎运一般顺利。

但是，乐极生悲，前几天为一个品牌的护肤品站台的时候被倒下的广告牌砸成骨裂，右腿打了石膏只能取消了所有行程在家修养。

“先生，您好像行动不便，我可以帮你搬进去。”快递员好好先生看了krist 的腿一眼马上就热情地说。

“嗷，非常感谢，我这个腿实在也是没办法搬。”本来正苦恼的krist像是一下子像找到了救星，狗腿地邀请singto进去。

“麻烦你了，叫我krist就好，不用换鞋了，搬到里面那个屋。”

Singto虽然看起来很瘦，但是很有力气，一下子又把地上的快递箱扛在肩头，抗进了屋里，krist踉跄着拄着拐杖跟在后面一路道谢。

Singto长腿快了几步就走到了房间，把沉重的箱子轻轻放在木地板上，看了一眼快递的分类是乐器。

“方便问问里面是什么吗？”

“嗷，是我让表哥寄过来的架子鼓，可惜我这阵子腿伤了也没法打。”

“难怪这么沉，你还会打架子鼓？真厉害！我小时候也想学乐器，可惜最后还是什么都没学。”

“其实也不是很难的……”krist也没觉得他问得有点多，被夸奖得飘飘然地挠了挠后脑勺。

“需要我帮你组装起来吗？”

“快递还负责上门安装？”krist惊讶地问，现在快递都这么人性化了吗？

“不是我的责任，但是我可以帮你组装，我有经验。”singto也没管主人同没同意，已经拆开了箱子，从里面取出拆散的部件。

krist看他已经动手了也不好拒绝，反正也是免费安装，只当他太热心。krist站在边上看了一会儿，本来是想指导，没想到singto组装乐器真的很熟练，根本不需要指导。

看了一会儿，krist就一瘸一拐地走出去从冰箱里取出果汁倒了两杯，也没考虑过留一个陌生人在自己的屋子里的安全问题。

等krist再回到房间，快递小哥已经热得脱掉了牛仔外套，房间里没有开空调，他仅仅穿着贴身的白色背心，胸前已经汗湿了一大片，还蹲在那里认真组装。

krist上前几步调皮地把冰果汁贴在快递小哥的脸上，激得他浑身一颤。

“辛苦了，喝点水再装吧，singto。”krist眨眨眼睛，念出快递小哥工作牌上的名字，自己也口干舌燥地喝了一口手中的果汁。

“谢谢krist。”singto接过饮料，凑过去贴上嘴唇仰头一口气喝光，但眼睛还直勾勾看着krist，让他有些不自在。

singto把杯子放在一边继续干活，krist把屁股靠在桌边喝着水看着。singto虽然看着很瘦，但完全是脱衣有肉型，两条手臂在搬举鼓面时露出有力健美的线条，恰到好处的肌肉鼓凸出来随着力道贲张，胸口的白背心已经浸湿露出两片胸肌间的沟壑，巧克力色的胸膛看起来厚实又可靠，被汗水浸润得亮晶晶，汗珠划过胸膛，krist也莫名抿了抿嘴，口干舌燥地喝果汁，却发现杯子已经见底了。

“krist，你有看最近的新闻吗？”装好了大半，singto突然直起身子看着krist问。

“没有啊，怎么了吗？”krist发现自己没法直视快递小哥的眼睛，快递小哥的眼睛黑漆漆亮晶晶的，像是装着很多话要对你说，一被他看着krist就紧张。

“快递员入室抢劫……强奸……杀人……”快递小哥还是用亮晶晶的热心眼神口吐着可怕的词汇。

krist心里一惊，倒退了一步撞在桌子上，他从没产生戒备之心，一方面是因为本来就是个大大咧咧不拘小节的人，另一方面这个快递小哥看起来和自己是同龄人，根本没往那方面想，当然也不乏有些颜控，这么好看的人怎么可能是坏人。

“和你开玩笑的。”singto看krist一脸惊恐的抓着拐杖的小模样有些不忍心逗他了，“我只是想提醒你防人之心不可无，下次别这么轻易地放陌生人进来，虽然你不是单身女子，但你腿脚不便啊。顺便，可以帮我拿个螺丝刀吗？我不知道在哪里。”

krist松了一口气，开始看这口微笑着的大白牙不爽了，一边慢吞吞地去拿工具箱，一边嘟囔着：“不是说我腿脚不便，还差遣我……”

krist走了半天都没回来，就听一阵响声，singto闻声过去，只看见krist摔在一堆工具里，拐杖也歪在一边。

“啊？我没事，我就是不小心摔了……”

krist就是一下子把自己当了正常人，单腿蹲下去取工具箱，要站起来的时候一个腿麻头晕就摔倒了，工具洒了一地，其实也不严重，完全没被砸到，但是singto一下就紧张地冲了上来，krist还来不及说什么，他就夸张地把人整个横抱了起来，轻车熟路地跨进卧室把krist安稳地放到床上，只留拐杖孤零零地躺在地上。

“哎！不用，没那么夸张……”

快递小哥的手臂果然像他想象的那样有力，自己的份量轻而易举就能被稳稳抱起来，带着好闻的微汗味儿，krist被这荷尔蒙熏得脸红。

“腿还好吗？”singto蹲在床边关切地问，体贴得krist心里甜滋滋的。

“……有一点点疼……”

krist是家里最受宠的老二，从小撒娇卖乖得心应手，在他的字典里“男人的尊严”这五个字是没有的，会撒娇的宝宝才最好命，认怂服软才是王道。恃宠而骄，持可爱行凶是皮拉瓦先生的看家本事，所以一旦尝到甜头，就下意识地撒点小娇，嘟囔点小抱怨，明明不疼也要说得人心疼。

“我检查一下。”

singto检查着krist的石膏，煞有介事的样子，krist伸着脖子张望，心想快递小哥哥都这么全能的嘛。

“有点儿红，但是没事，我学过一点按摩可以帮你按摩一下，你趴下。”

好看的快递小哥哥的话带着魔力，让krist忍不住就想顺从，等趴在了松软的枕头上才觉得好像有点不太好。这又不是上门spa，让人家送快递的按摩这是怎么一回事嘛？要不要付小费呢？

在krist脑子里乱跑火车的时候，singto已经上手了，他还真的是样样全能，按摩的手法相当老练，krist一下子放松了肌肉，整个人瘫进松软的枕头里。自从腿伤后，他已经夜不能寐好几天了，很久没有这么全身心的放松过了。

快递小哥的手又大又烫，熨烫在皮肤上的感觉像是冬天一下泡进温泉里的舒爽，力道也把握得刚刚好，带了点火辣辣的疼，但又没到难以忍受，刚好在疼痛与舒服的极限交界点上。他技巧性的按摩像刮痧一样，揉捏过处尽是一片通红，但又不伤皮肉，火辣辣后是轻松和舒服。

“嗯……舒服……singto……上面一点……”

krist的肉都长在婴儿肥的脸和打架子鼓练出来的胳膊上，他的腿一直相当纤细，前阵子拍写真刚脱毛脱得光滑的小腿纤细洁白，圆润的小腿肚带着丰润可爱的光泽，膝弯凹陷处红润敏感。singto顺着他的意思来到大腿处，每寸肌肤都光滑柔软，krist居家为了方便只穿了一条非常宽松的四角裤和大T恤，所以singto的手很容易伸进裤管里。

krist舒服得忘乎所以，几乎像一只被顺毛的懒猫一样就差打呼噜了，平时他也喜欢去会所做按摩，但是那些专业人员似乎还没singto按摩得舒服，手法力道正合他心意，也不会尴尬地搭话，只有两个人的呼吸声和他不经意从喉咙里发出的舒服的低吟。

krist的小腿很细，大腿根部又是丰腴有肉的，singto的手揉捏着白嫩的软肉帮助肌肉舒缓，另一手悄然间钻进大腿内侧。

krist舒服得昏昏欲睡，但是意识还算清醒，他察觉到不对劲，敏感的大腿内侧被这么揉捏令人酥软成一滩池水，快递小哥的手有些越界，几乎把短裤的裤管都卷到了大腿根，再往上就要摸到那里了。

感受到对方的逾越，但是莫名的信任和凝滞的大脑让krist无法思考，不想去阻止。直到singto的手频频流连在腿根，krist开始有些紧张，受伤在家为了方便舒服他的四角裤里可是挂了空裆，底裤都没穿一条。

krist开始有些挣扎，被singto按住了后腰，裸露的大腿上抵住了一个热硬的物体。

krist一下子起了鸡皮疙瘩，这下真的意识到自己一个大男人是被骚扰了，骂骂咧咧地要反抗。

singto眼疾手快地整个人坐在krist大腿上压住他，单手脱下了自己的背心，按住krist，控制住他的双手缠了几下，就技巧性地绑住了，挣脱不开。

“你干什么？！我劝你不要干坏事，我可以投诉你！！”被绑住双手、压住腰的krist还像鲤鱼打挺一样在床上挣扎着。

一个冰凉的硬物慢慢从腰间滑向背部，krist一下子害怕得僵硬住了。

男人清朗好听的声音开了口，道：“乖乖听话我就不会伤害你。”

愤怒、委屈、害怕，从小被捧在手里宠的krist忍不住红了眼眶，害怕得不敢动弹。后背的热量贴了上来，男人赤裸胸膛俯身到krist耳边说：“你刚才……一直在偷看我。”

krist惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，耳朵尖都要红得冒烟，他以为自己表现得很自然，没想到被发现了。刚才是对好看的人挺有好感的，但是现在这架势krist恨不得报警。

“啊！”krist惊呼一声，一下子整个人被翻了过来，仰面朝上。

这下krist看清了singto现在的模样，背心用来捆自己，singti赤裸着精壮的上身跨在自己大腿两侧，裤子拉链已经拉开了，皮带耷拉在一边，露出里面的灰色内裤，前端小块布料被兴奋流出的前列腺液浸成了黑色，沉甸甸的一大包从下往上看视觉冲击很强。

同为男性的krist当然知道这是什么，刚才抵在自己大腿上的硬物，这个人恐怕刚给自己按摩的时候就一只手偷偷解皮带了，一边揉自己的腿，一边做着不可描述的事。

 

  虽然场合不对，krist不知是太生气还是羞耻得，满脸通红地侧过脸不去看他。

   “如果你是要入室抢劫，你要多少钱，我可以给你，我保证不报警，你要是再做奇怪的事，我就要喊人了……”krist强装着冷静谈判。

   singto侧耳认真的听他说，一脸笑意挑了挑眉，道：“喊人？喊谁呢？你想让邻居都进来看到我们这个样子吗？还是想让明天的头条是‘当红小生被男人入室性骚扰’？”

   krist怒目看向他，心里一惊，他是知道自己的艺人身份的，甚至有意识地就是针对自己，这种头条的确有够丢人。

   “亲爱的kit，你忘记你因为玩乐器把家里的隔音做得太好了嘛？”singto捏住他的脸颊，心情颇好地看着那又大又圆的眼睛愤怒惊恐地看着自己，继续给他又一重击，“kit，我听女粉丝都那么喊你，我去过你的点名。”

   krist更加觉得寒意，他从没有注意过他的点名有这样的男粉丝，他似乎相当了解自己的私生活。在娱乐圈里的不少日子krist是有听说过这种极端的危险粉丝，但他没想到自己也会有，还是个男粉。

“我是入室抢劫，但钱我不要，我要这个屋子里最珍贵的东西。” 

singto握住krist被绑住的两只手一起挪到自己胸口，krist挣脱不开只能任他抓着放在温热紧致的皮肤上。手指被迫从结实的胸膛摸到肌肉起伏的小腹，块块肌肉分明但不算夸张，皮肤光滑温热，手腕被捆在一起无法动弹，只有指甲反抗性质地在singto皮肤上一路挠出了红痕，而singto看起来毫不介意，更是把他的手带向内裤边缘。

“喜欢吗？你一直在偷看。”

“谁喜欢？你看清楚！我也是男的，你该有的我都有！”

singto眼睛一亮，眉毛一挑，挑衅般地把krist被捆住的手腕一起压过了头顶，按在枕头上，额头抵额头地望进kit不安的眼里。krist觉得这个人才应该去做演员，他的眼神变了，和刚才进门的判若两人，一开始是讨喜的年轻的大学生的眼神，现在仿佛是盯住了猎物一般坚定凶狠。

singto像在检查一样掀起krist宽大的t恤往上翻，整件从头上扯出来卡在被捆住的双手处，singto没再去管它，让它一起纠缠在krist的手上。

“你你你……你干嘛？你不要乱来！”krist挣扎乱踢着腿，但是因为singto压在腰上完全不会被伤到。

和krist形容的完全不同，krist在家里宅了好一阵子，公司安排的健身课也不去，本来一点点的肌肉全都变成了白白的软肉，花拳绣腿的石膏青年根本无力抵抗，打着石膏的腿挣扎到发疼。  
krist自暴自弃别过头，安慰自己反正都是男人又没什么损失，无法抵抗只能期望折磨快点结束。

“你快点行不行？满足了就滚！”嘴硬着但是眼眶都委屈得发红，紧闭着双眼眼角渗出泪珠。

singto低下上半身亲吻krist泛红的眼角，把咸咸的泪珠也吮进唇间，压住他的腿说：“腿疼就不要动。”

krist睁开湿润的眼睛，他真的看不懂这个人，这个人大概真的是个双重人格的变态吧，有时候就是凶狠的罪犯模样，有时候又从他的行为话语间觉得他像贴心的恋人一样在疼惜自己。

或者变态的是自己吧，像斯德哥尔摩患者一样竟然开始觉得犯罪者温柔，崇拜犯罪者的征服欲，开始享受这种被操纵的快感，被亲吻嘴唇而闭眼的时候，krist这么想。

唇上小心翼翼地吮吸，四瓣柔软的嘴唇相挤压，一下又一下珍惜地啄吻，浅尝即止，发出啧啧的水声，本来浅色的嘴唇慢慢变红。

“我看过你演的电视剧，戏里他也是这么吻你的吗？”singto享受似的眯着眼，贴着krist的嘴唇说。

krist知道他指的是他开始走红的那部校园腐剧《一年生》，他的荧幕初吻就是献给了那部剧，与他戏里的搭档。

krist不回答，喜怒不定的singto突然暴虐起来，捏着krist下巴逼他大张开嘴，火热的舌头挤进狭小的口腔肆虐，每一个角落都无法放过，舔过列齿，钻进舌底的黏膜，像毒蛇一样深入喉咙，霸道又占有式的接吻方式。

krist发出呜呜的声音，嘴唇和舌头都被撕咬到发疼，口水欢快地流淌又被舔尽。在剧里的吻戏每次都只是嘴唇相贴，krist第一次承受这么激烈、唇舌相交的湿吻，微微扭动着身体，腰腹与singto的皮肤相贴，双腿并拢颤抖摩擦个不停。

singto的舌头顺着脖子舔到胸口，轻喘低笑着说：“小明星就是小明星，皮肤比女生还滑。”

平时被粉丝夸漂亮都会生气的krist难得因为这种夸奖而不好意思了一下，在泰国人里少见的白皮肤在黑色床单的衬托下格外让人血脉翻涌，雪白锁骨下的一颗小黑痣吸引了singto的目光，它很小，但是痣在皮肤白的人的身上格外显眼和性感，让人移不开眼睛。每一颗痣都是在跟你说：吻这里，singto从善如流地把嘴唇印在小痣的地方，伸出舌头轻舔。

因为双手被捆在头顶的姿势，krist不由自主地挺起胸膛，更是方便了singto的动作，舔着男孩胸口浅浅的沟壑，双手从腋下两边挤压着男孩子没几两肉胸乳，食指和拇指轻轻一捻胸口的小红点就硬挺起来，  
krist扭动着身子想阻止人碰触那平时不常碰的敏感点，singto变本加厉地又捻又拨动，让krist止不住地向上挺胸膛。

  singto低头伸出舌头舔了一口其中一颗硬得像小石子的乳头，krist颤了一下，嘴里又骂骂咧咧。singto不想让他发出除了呻吟以外的声音，含住了嫣红的乳尖用牙齿去轻磨，舌尖顶着乳尖顶端的小孔想吸出东西来，另一边还在用手捻磨，轮流把两颗粉豆吸到通红。krist的腰扭得更欢了，从腰到胸不停向上挺，修长的长腿辗转摩擦，两颗被口水滋润得通红发亮的小乳果像梅花一样挺翘在雪白的胸膛上。

  “嗯……”krist的呻吟带了点哭腔，他没想到男人本来无用的地方会这么敏感，羞耻地紧闭上双眼，不想去看singto的动作。

  singto朝着挺翘的小乳头吹了口气，因为本来就带着亮晶晶的唾液而有些敏感微凉，说道：“kit,你看，真可爱，又红又翘，你要是再不睁眼看，我就把它们咬下来。”

  singto带着笑容，用恋人般的口吻说着可怕的话语，krist害怕他的阴晴不定，害怕他生气，因为他相信singto真的什么都做的出。

  krist猛地瞪大惊恐的双眼，亲眼看着singto再次把自己的小点含进嘴里。他仿佛嗷嗷待哺的婴儿，不止戏耍凸起的小点，一大口也吸住了一大片雪白的乳肉贪婪地吮吸着，仿佛真要吸出奶，本来男孩平坦的胸膛都热涨得鼓出了小山丘。

  singto“啾”的一声吐出被吸得通红坚硬的乳尖，顺着平坦柔软的小腹往下，宠溺的亲亲圆润的肚脐，把仅有的一条宽松的四角裤小心地避开石膏扒下来扔到床下。

  被警告后怂krist不敢再闭眼，睁着湿润的眼睛看singto怎么对待自己的身体，那些自己都很少碰的地方都一一被亲吻过，被剥出来的红润性器的可爱头部都以唇舌相待。

  修长的双腿被分开，拉到两边分成m型，singto沉迷般地埋首于krist腿间，krist只能看到毛茸茸耸动的头顶，湿热的舌头游走在重要的部位，舔得krist一颤一颤的发抖，积蓄的泪水从眼角滑落，眼睛却魔怔一样死死盯着不肯移开视线，仿佛被催眠，不敢忤逆犯罪者。

   “嗯…哈啊…”被舔得舒服了，krist磨蹭着双腿，夹紧在singto两侧，小腹一下一下往上挺以追求快感。

   singto捏住他乱动的大腿，吐出嘴里被含的完全挺立的小棍子，抬眼对上krist湿漉漉的眼神，krist一脸无辜地与他对视，毫不闪躲，只是更加湿润含情，纯情的荡意最难消受，而krist又恰是其中的佼佼者。

   singto坏笑着吐出红艳的舌尖，舔舐在krist浆果色的阴茎头部，反复在马眼裂缝处滑动，卷走分泌出来的透明汁液。singto握着krist的小腿往上推，架到自己肩膀上，让他整个人大张开双腿露出隐秘处。

  singto侧过脸用下巴没刮干净的小胡茬磨蹭krist细白的小腿，从按摩的时候开始，他对这双腿已经觊觎很久了。小心地抬高打着石膏的那只腿，尽量不去动到它，侧头亲吻另一条腿圆润结实的小腿肚，singto张开嘴巴轻轻咬一口，弹性紧致的软肉并不想被他咬住，调皮地滑走。singto想了想，还是用嘴唇亲吻，亲吻漂亮小腿上唯一的那个不完美，被恼人蚊子叮到后挠破留下的快愈合的小小红疤，这个印迹过几天就会淡去，但是singto还是一遍又一遍的亲吻它。动作轻柔到要把人捧在手心，krist迷失在这种恋人般的错觉中，他仿佛正在被这个人深爱着，他们仿佛彼此相爱。

  Singto顺着脚踝骨一口咬在跟腱上，这一根肌腱在krist穿低帮的鞋子时十分明显，两边深深凹陷，瘦削性感。顺着白皙到青的脚背，singto一口含住了藕芽似的饱满脚趾，咬在最圆润的地方。  
   krist无法承受地哭叫出来，脚心被舔到又痒又麻，在古代足也被定义为性器官，它的确是性感又羞耻的敏感带。

一番全身的折磨下来，krist白皙的皮肤都红透了，全身瘫软在床单上一颤一颤哭哭啼啼地发着抖，不知何时勃起的阴茎在毫无碰触的情况下已经偷偷发泄了，洒了自己小腹一片黏腻，零星几个白点散落在黑色床单上。

singto不想再顾其他，抹了krist的小腹一把就着这白浊伸向身下，惊喜地发现隐秘的小孔已经非常湿润。

“已经湿透了，这么想要吗？你有没有被强迫的自觉呢？还是其实你很喜欢，从我进门你就一直期待着。”

singto扬起唇角质问的面庞色气得krist快哭出来，他的确羞耻得无言以对，没错，他的身体背叛了他的意识，接受并爱上了这样背德的感觉，krist咬紧了自己的下唇一声不吭。

singto似乎很了解他的敏感带，一口含住krist通红的耳垂，故意发出啧啧的水声，手指在小洞中加快了速度，一边进出抽插一边技巧性地带上震动，指奸着淫靡的小穴，singto带着潮湿的气息在krist耳边说着淫言秽语，道：“这里又湿又软，天生就是该被我操的，把你绑在家里天天被我操好不好？”

krist咬着嘴唇流泪，这一切对于他来说都太过了，色情到无法承受，被温柔相待惯了的人受不了一丁点委屈，于是终于嚎啕大哭着打破游戏规则。

“P、P’sing……不要再玩了好不好……唔我不想玩了……”

“明明是你自己腿伤了嫌无聊，非要玩什么角色扮演，这么快就投降了？”singto立马变了张脸，换上一脸无奈败给你了的表情。

“投降了，我投降，哥，你也演得太像了，太吓人了，放开我吧好不好？”被绑着双手的krist像毛毛虫一样扭动，外面叱咤风云的小霸王，在他哥面前很会认怂，该怂的时候就怂，该卖萌的时候就要卖萌，态度要诚恳，睁大无辜的眼睛要萌萌哒。

“因为你哥我是个好演员。”singto知道krist是故意卖萌耍赖，但是没办法他就是吃这一套，缓缓松开了绑在krist手上的两件衣服，他的手被勒得充血有些泛红，singto心疼地亲亲手心，krist却不在意，一得到自由就往singto下半身招呼。

“P’sing也硬了好久，一定不舒服吧，nong来帮帮你。”

krist讨好地掏出快把内裤都顶破的硕大男物，默契十足地套弄起来，singto任他动作也不去阻止，边享受边也去摸Krist半硬的东西。

“singtuan~”

“不叫快递小哥了？刚刚没大没小直呼名字得很开心啊？”singto掐着小krist恶劣地问。

“哥哥……哥哥……那不是演戏嘛？P’sing刚才虽然很可怕，但是……”krist红了红脸，快速凑到singto耳边轻声说：“超性感的！”

“哥，我们以后经常玩吧，这样还能锻炼演技。”krist继续说。

   singto没忘记自己的手指还停留在krist的身体里，偷偷摸摸又动了起来，他对krist的身体太过熟悉，知道哪里能给他带来细水流长又不至于太刺激的快感。

  krist还上singto的脖子，舒服得哼哼唧唧地扭腰，小嘴巴还张张合合说个不停：“下次玩什么呢？老师和学生？医生和病人？……哈哈……P要不你演护士吧？嗷！……”

  singto使坏地用力深插了一下，手指顶在krist最受不了的地方，抵着那块嫩肉狠狠碾压了几下，弄得krist惊叫了出来，双腿紧紧缠上singto的腰身。

  singto选择用最佳的方式堵住弟弟的嘴，让这张伶牙俐齿的嘴再也说不出俏皮话，两条舌头一起翻滚在krist的口腔里，翻搅得甜甜的唾液都再也盛不出而顺着嘴角漏出，双眼迷离一副无法承受的样子，光看上身都差点要疼惜他，但是下面这双手还在故意挑衅又勾引地套弄着哥哥兴奋到吐出前列腺液的男物，男孩子因为弹吉他而粗糙的指腹摩擦在马眼处，又调皮得让人想狠狠打他屁股一顿。

singto抬起身体，把krist的腿大分开往上推，在打着石膏的腿下面小心地垫了个枕头，自己处在krist敞开的腿间，胯下架着粗长油亮的一根，气势汹汹地地在顶端krist绵软的腿根。

singto安抚地一下一下啄吻弟弟的嘴唇，krist嫌他慢，不耐烦地轻轻捧住他的脸，说：“没错，剧里的那个人也是这么亲吻我的。”

singto莞尔一笑，他已经自己和自己吃醋得快精分了，把嘴唇印在krist眉心，贴着他额头说：“不对，剧里他不是在亲吻你，你是krist，singto的kit……”

krist和他的角色有相似之处，也有全然不同的地方，arthit是内敛隐忍的人，他喜欢把爱慕藏在心里，但是krist的喜欢会从眼睛里溢出来，拦也拦不住。krist闻言露出甜甜的微笑，底下的手大胆地引导着哥哥的硬物，握着茎体对准自己的小孔，龟头碾压了四周褶皱一圈，配合着singto自己腰腹的用力，粗长的一根慢慢隐没在雪白的臀间，从下而上把紧致的甬道撑开了。

krist享受地仰头呻吟了一声，今天的前戏太长了，气氛太好了，让他的小穴里除了感到快感毫无痛意。四肢都缠紧singto，腰肢放浪地随着节奏一起挺动，穴内有意识地自己收缩着，胡乱夹紧了体内的硬物，红嫩的肠肉按摩纠缠着茎体上虬结的青筋。

精瘦的窄腰高频率地起伏挺动，胯部一下一下拍打在krist的臀部，发出响亮的肉体碰撞声，singto没脱裤子，只是拉下了内裤，所以裤子的拉链和皮带一起拍打得krist的臀肉都泛红，红润的臀肉被撞出一阵又一阵臀波，像是刚出蒸锅的松软的大白馒头。singto看着心生喜欢，两手伸下去边揉绵软的臀肉边掰开好让自己操得更深.

“哥好厉害……轻一点，不能再深了，到底了……要坏了……”krist边呻吟边说，毫不收敛，比平时更高的声调奶声奶气，也不知是求饶还是欲拒还迎，吐出红艳的舌尖乖巧地一下一下舔singto的脸颊、脖子和喉结，留下晶莹的痕迹。

  “收好你的舌头，再伸出来我就吃了它。"singto被勾引得狠了，恶狠狠地警告怀里的小鬼，张口咬了咬弟弟又肉又有弹性的脸颊肉，留下浅浅的齿印。

  singto的牙齿一直被粉丝称赞，这口整齐又漂亮的大白牙现在一口一口的轻咬在krist的脖子上、肩膀上，对于krist全身又香又软的肉嘴馋极了。

  “P'sing，你在磨牙吗？……我不敢了……我不舔了……”轻轻的撕咬有点疼更多的是痒，krist兴奋极了，像条活鱼在哥哥身下扭动。

  singto捏着krist的大腿几乎推成一字马，加快了撞击的速度，献媚的嫩肉还缠绕着粗长的男物不愿放开，硬物就快速抽了出去，在甬道还来不及收缩回原来的紧致程度前又怒冲冲地闯进来，迎来嫩肉饥渴的拥抱。

krist就是享受惹怒哥哥再卖乖求饶再惹怒的过程，虽然往往结果是singto被撩得忍无可忍，不管不顾彻底失控地把人吃干抹净，krist再也说不出俏皮话，只能眼泪往往上气不接下气地哭喊。

singto跪在床上略微直起上半身，握着krist的大腿一起举了起来，使他从腰到臀部都悬空起来，只留背部以上抵在松软的枕头上，这个姿势让singto可以借助重力自上而下地插透湿淋淋的小穴，水渍轻轻飞溅在两人私处，另一方面也让他能把连接处看个仔细。本来缩紧的部位被自己的阴茎撑圆了，括约肌最大程度的舒张紧紧缠在茎体上，被摩擦得嫣红，可爱的阴囊饱满鼓胀，流着水的粉色肉棒紧绷地翘着贴于腹前，随着动作甩动，看起来撑不了太久。

“嗯哈……啊……”

Krist出了一身汗，白皙的皮肤上泛着诱人的水光，还沾着之前的白浊，乌黑的头发都湿透了，一绺一绺的贴在额前和颊边，无处宣泄，krist只能把过度的快感发泄在可怜的枕头上，两只胳膊反手攥着头底下的枕头角，攥得指节都发白，布料都快撕裂。最后呻吟都发不出，只能张着嘴喘息，肩膀抵在床上痉挛地扭动身体。

两人的身体如此默契，singto自然知道krist快到第二次高潮，抓着他的大腿猛操进去，顶端埋得不能再深，几乎要卡进结肠处，穴内所有的嫩肉全都收缩绞紧着入侵者，夹得singto都咬了咬牙，握着krist的腰借力才从吸力极强的穴中抽出，又一鼓作气冲开收紧的肠道，发出很大一记水声，任肠肉怎样痉挛颤抖都岿然不动。

krist在被进入的一瞬间，收缩着瞳孔张开嘴仰头却因为太刺激而一时哑然失声，只见张口却发不出声音，眼眶蓄满泪水又沿着眼角滴落，眼神渐渐涣散开，喷溅出来的液体滴滴答答地从腹部滴落到胸口。

singto知道他还在第二次高潮的眩晕中，但是他却没有像以往一样体贴地等他度过，而是继续在已经放松开来的小穴中征伐冲刺，挤出一波又一波湿淋淋的蜜液，极大地延长了他的高潮。krist像真的被玩坏了，没力气再说什么做什么，瘫软着敞开身体，随着singto的进出在床铺上前后耸动，伴随着未过去的痉挛阵阵颤抖。

勉力最后挺动了几十下，也在湿软的甬道深处释放了自己，精液一股一股射进krist体内。微凉的精液在滚烫的体内感觉其实并不明显，但是因为singto还死死注视着自己的小腹，krist也不由自主把视线移了过去，看着自己由于呼吸起伏的腹部，krist开始想象哥哥的爱液正在自己体内流淌，顺着腰臀被抬起的坡度顺着甬道缓缓流向更深的地方，越是这么想象，体内就越是瘙痒。

singto把自己软下来的性器抽出来，被欺负的小穴一时还无法收紧闭合，留下一个红通通的小孔，隐隐还残留着浊白的液体，singto抽出来后还是没有放下krist，似乎要确认所有的精液都灌进了他的深处。

被放平时krist以为这场耗费体力的性事总算结束了，但是singto把半脱的裤子完全甩到床下，安置好krist受伤的腿，让那条腿放平在床上，从身后贴住他的后背，侧躺着抬起他的另一条腿，自己的一条腿卡在他两腿之间，一手手指在泥泞的小穴里抠挖，另一手沾着krist自己的精液玩着他红肿的乳头，过长时间的性事让krist这两处都摩擦得有些犯疼，扭着头往后寻找singto。

“P……我好累……”

“自己舒服了，就不管你的P了？”singto捏捏大脸猫的脸。

“不……也要让P舒服……”krist委屈地眨眨眼睛，像是舍不得却还要把自己的东西送给你的小孩子，手伸向身后，握着singto半软的阴茎夹进自己湿滑的双腿间。

singto爱怜地亲亲弟弟的耳朵，说：“你要是累了，可以休息会儿，你可以扮演一个睡着了的人，怎么操都不许醒。”

“嗷……P……我再也不玩角色扮演了！”

 

END


End file.
